The experiments proposed involve the use of fluorescent probes dehydroergosterol and cholestatrienol to study the sterol domains in platelet membranes. These probes can be used to quantitate the properties of the lipids within the sterol domains. We plan to use time resolved fluorescence to investigate which domains within the platelet membrane are most readily altered by the incorporation or loss of cholesterol.